In a cloud environment in which resources such as a plurality of computers or peripheral apparatuses are developed on a network, apparatuses such as a database and a server are aggregated to a data center and are maintained and managed. The data center performs operation management of each apparatus through message monitoring. In other words, in a case where a failure occurs in a maintenance target apparatus, a message for sending that the failure is detected is output from the apparatus, and the output message is transmitted to a computer of an operation manager.
A message is repeatedly output from each apparatus in some cases, and thus it is not realistic that an operation manager checks each output message and copes with the message. Therefore, in order to reduce a work burden due to message monitoring of an operation manager, a technique of summarizing a plurality of messages based on a co-occurrence relation of messages has been proposed.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2015/072085, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-153078, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-171471.
However, even if the above-described technique is used, there is further room for improvement in terms of reducing a work burden. For example, there is a case where a person in charge does not understand a feature of a group of a plurality of messages summarized based on a co-occurrence relation in a short period of time. Thus, a system may select a message characterizing a group in each group of messages, and may present the message to a manager along with the group of the message.
However, a message output from an apparatus often includes a so-called fixed form sentence. Thus, in a case where there are a plurality of groups of messages summarized based on a co-occurrence relation, there is a probability of the presence of a message common to the plurality of groups. In this case, a message common to groups is presented as a message characterizing each group, and a difference between features of the respective groups may not be understood even if the presented message is viewed.